One Last Stand
by spd243
Summary: When greed finally takes its toll in the Magic Kingdom/Disney Universe, a famous mouse steps out and stands up for what he truly believes is right. One-shot.


Panting, body shivering and aching in pain, the iconic mouse limped out of the entrance of Cinderella's castle with the look of sadness on his face. He looked down at his body seeing how torn and battered his clothes were…certain sections of his body had bruises, cuts and other injuries on them…he looked at his torn gloves, seeing the amount of soot and dirt that covered them. He squeaked out in pain before collapsing onto the stage on his hands and knees.

His arms shook as he looked around the park, feeling the sense of magic not a bright or powerful as it used to be…the park felt cold, broken-hearted and empty—there was no sense of safeness or happy welcomes…it all seemed like it has been sucked away. He panted and pushed himself onto his legs, wondering how he could let the kingdom come to such a state. Magic Kingdom was known to be magical, wondrous and everlasting, but now it was all about greed, and sour attitudes.

Mickey sighed, knowing he should've seen the dangers of what his park was becoming ever since those marketing men came into the area. He should've stopped them when their homes was turned into a circus own by Pete himself—in fact, he felt as though himself and his friends were nothing but tools for these men to use. He pounded his fist down to the ground, trying so hard not to cry when he felt a small drop touch his nose—he blinked and looked up to see the rain pouring out of the glooming, dark grey clouds above him.

He closed his eyes and breathed calmly as he listened to the raindrops patter against the stage floor—his friends shouted behind him, telling him to come inside, but Mickey just stood there, letting the rain soak his fur. For the first time in his life, he truly felt free…free of all this continuous torture…free from orders and constant business ordeals…he felt as though the world around him didn't exist. He wondered whether anyone would care if Disney's iconic mouse just vanished off the face of the planet? Would they even shed a tear for his disappearance or anyone else's? He also wondered if he could be forgotten like others have.

He sighed and breathed in the fresh air once more as he listened to the thunder roar, but amongst the clash of noise, he heard the worried voices of his friends along with the footsteps of numerous people. He slowly opened his eyes, only to nearly step back in shock to see guards surrounding him as well as the guy who changed everything that was once magical. He glared at the man that stood before him, wishing to see the uncaring, cold eyes behind the thick black sunglasses.

_"Stand down and get back to your place…"_

"I'm tired of allowing your to boss me and my friends any longer and I'm such and tired of listening to your stupid rules!" Mickey shouted, "I have every right to stand here! And I'll continue to fight as long as dreams continue to come true…the magic of Disney will be more powerful than your selfish greed!"

_"Is that your final answer mouse?"_

"Mickey, please! Don't do this!" Minnie begged, "J-Just come back here in the castle with us."

"I'm sorry Minnie, but this has to be done. Someone has to stand up to this jerk," Mickey retorted before glaring at the man, "I'm not your prisoner and I won't be cowering from the likes of you. I won't you abuse this place and the friends that live here any longer!"

_"Fire at my command."_

The guards got into their stance as they aimed their weapons straight at the mouse himself.

_"Ready…"_

Mickey could hear his friends beg the guy to stop and reconsider, but all he did was stare at the mouse with anger radiating from his body while the mouse stood there with an amazing amount of courage and determination no one has ever seen.

_"Aim…"_

A bolt of lightning danced across the sky as Mickey closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

"Do your worst." Mickey spoke.

_"Fire!"_

Gun shot run in his ears and echoed throughout the entire park, Disney characters of all kinds poked their heads out of their homes, with looks of worry, fear and concern as they heard one word shouted out into the night sky.

"Mickey!" Minnie screamed.

* * *

I came up with this idea last month when I was in Magic Kingdom in Orlando. With all the greed for money and expense, even Disney themselves might becoming consumed in it making the famous mouse and his friends slowly become nothing but icons to keep their business going.

I highly doubt it, but there are times I wondered why they haven't been showing Mickey and friends much potential for the last few years. Anyways, let me know what you all think. (I'm thinking whether or not I should make this a full story.)


End file.
